Prettiest Day
by vousmevoyez
Summary: Sehun memberikan kejutan plusplus untuk Luhan di hari ulang tahunnya. / Inikah alasannya? Sehun telah menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dari dirinya? / "Noona, ayo menikah!" Hunhan/GS/NC/Smut/One-shot. Sorry for a bad-summary.


_**Yummie Kwim Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

❝**Prettiest Day❞**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Oh Se Hun &amp; Lu Han**

**Genre : Romance/a lil bit Fluff**

**Rating : M nyerempet T.g**

**Alert : Boy!Sehun / Girl!Luhan / Typos / Uneducated Words /Out of Character**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sehingga membuat kepulan asap keluar dari hidung dan mulut mungil nan manis miliknya itu. Ia kembali mengotak-atik asal _smartphone_ putih miliknya sambil mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi tunggu yang tersedia di halte bus. Dengan kesal, Luhan kembali menekan _speed-dial _satu.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak akt_—"

Langsung saja Luhan memutuskan sambungannya dan memasukkan _smartphone_ itu dengan gusar ke dalam saku mantelmerah marunnya. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini Sehun —kekasih Luhan, tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Luhan sama sekali, bahkan sekarang ia tidak pernah lagi mengirimkan pesan singkat manis (menurut Luhan) seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tetapi, pesan 'selamat tidur' Sehun tidak pernah absen untuk mewarnai pesan masuk _smartphone _milik Luhan. Ponsel Sehun selalu tidak aktif jika Luhan menghubunginya. Dan yang paling membuat Luhan kesal adalah ia yang biasanya setiap pagi ke kampus dengan diantar Sehun menggunakan _porsche _hitam milik Sehun, kini harus menggunakan bus seorang diri untuk bisa sampai di kampusnya. Luhan sungguh benci jika berpergian ia tidak ditemani oleh siapapun.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehun? Luhan rasa ia tidak pernah berbuat salah pada kekasihnya yang berumur setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Sehun akhir-akhir ini menjauhinya. Apakah ini hanya perasaanya saja? Ah, tidak mungkin. Baekhyun saja sampai bertanya, kenapa sekarang ia jarang melihat Luhan jarang berduaan dengan Sehun lagi. Kampus menjadi sedikit sepi karena tidak ada lagi wanita yang menjerit-jerit tertahan —karena iri— seperti babi yang disembelih ketika melihat dua sejoli itu jalan berdampingan di koridor kampus. Luhan tertawa kecil ketika mengingat ucapan sahabatnya yang cerewet itu. Ya, benar sepertinya Sehun sedang menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

Luhan kini sudah berada di dalam bus bersama beberapa penumpang lainnya. Mata Luhan menerawang ke luar jendela bus yang berembun. Luhan mengenakan topi mantelnya dan merapatkan mantel yang melekat pada sudah gelap dan hawa musim dingin kian terasa menusuk.

"Hh.. Apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia sudah makan? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?," ucap Luhan dengan suara sedikit serak. Luhan rasanya ingin menangis saja karena terlalu rindu dengan kekasihnya itu.

'_DEG.'_

Mata Luhan tiba-tiba terpaku dengan pemandangan di sebrang sana. Ya, di _café _itu, ia melihat sosok yang ia rindukan saat ini, sedang duduk berhadapan dan tertawa bersama wanita lain. Luhan sangat yakin. Walaupun dengan jarak sejauh apapun, dengan posisi menyamping ataupun membelakanginya, Luhan tetap bisa mengenali wajah itu. Oh Sehun.

Kelihatannya Sehun baik-baik saja. Ya, Sehun tampak baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Di antara sekian banyak dugaan mengapa Sehun menjauhinya, Luhan tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa 'Sehun telah menemukan wanita yang lebih baik' lah jawabannya. Tapi bisa sajakan kalau wanita itu hanya teman Sehun. Lalu untuk apa Sehun menjauhi Luhan..

Luhan benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi ini masih di bus, mau tidak mau Luhan harus menunggu bus ini sampai di pemberhentian selanjutnya agar ia bisa berlari menuju _apartment_nya, lalu mungkin ia akan menangis sambil meninju-ninju boneka doraemon pemberian Sehun bulan lalu_. _

Tidak terasa, setetes cairan bening mengalir indah di pipi _semi-chubby _Luhan, yang langsung saja Luhan hapus kasar dengan tangannya, seiring dengan bus yang mulai berjalan menjauhi pemandangan yang begitu memuakkan —bagi Luhan— itu

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Luhan sekarang. Meringkuk di atas kasur dengan tubuh dibalut kemeja putih kepunyaan Sehun yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga setengah paha tanpa bawahan apapun. Matanya sudah sedikit bengkak karena kegiatan mengeluarkan air matanya tadi. Seharusnya Sehun berada di samping Luhan, mendekapnya hangat, lalu menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ya, seharusnya. Luhan sudah lelah dengan hari ini. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan terbuka perlahan. Ia menggeliat dari tidurnya dan dengan segera kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut —efek menangis terlalu lama. Matanya melirik jam di samping nakas. Pukul 23:45 KST. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Pikirannya melayang pada Oh Sehun. Jam segini biasanya ia masih bermain 'kuda-kudaan' bersama Sehun. Di atas ranjang. Luhan sungguh merindukan sentuhan pria itu. Luhan merindukan bibirnya. Luhan merindukan tawanya. Luhan merindukan segala yang ada pada diri Oh Sehun. Air matanya kini kembali meleleh menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Luhan masih saja menangis tanpa menyadari sedari tadi ada tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya dengan posesif.

"Noona, kenapa menangis hm?,"

Isakan Luhan langsung terhenti ketika suara _bass _itu menyeruak masuk ke telinganya. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini. Oh Sehun? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Luhan sungguhan berharap kalau semua ini nyata. _And boom! _Luhan merasa doanya benar-benar terkabul ketika dengan jelas, pipinya merasa hangat dan basah. Ia dan Sehun telah menjalin hubungan selama 4 tahun lebih dan Luhan hafal betul dengan anggota tubuh Sehun. Termasuk bibir tipis Sehun yang kini tengah mengecupi mata dan pipi Luhan —membersihkan sisa-sisa air matanya, juga rambut hitam milik Sehun yang terasa menggelitiki tengkuknya.

Luhan menoleh ke samping, membuat bibir Sehun yang masih berada di atas pipi mulus miliknya, kini menjadi berhadapan dengan bibir _plum_nya —hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Nafas mereka saling beradu membuat wajah keduanya menghangat. Mata mereka saling menatap dalam diam, kerinduan yang sangat dalam terpancar jelas dari kedua mata Sehun, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Sehingga tanpa ragu, Luhan langsung meraup bibir Sehun, melumatnya lamat-lamat. Sehun membalas lumatan bibir Luhan dengan lembut —menyesap rasa manis yang sudah seminggu ini tidak ia rasakan. Sehun mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian. Mereka memiringkan kepala masing-masing berlawanan arah untuk memperdalam ciuman yang sarat akan kerinduan itu.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun melepas pagutan manisnya dengan Luhan secara sepihak —membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Oh, apalagi ini? Luhan sudah benar-benar merindukan Sehun. Dan kini mata Sehun malah terfokus pada jam yang berada di samping nakas tempat tidur Luhan. Pukul 00:01 KST.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dengan lembut, jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang kini menghiasi wajah tampannya. Percayalah, senyum Sehun sungguh jauh lebih manis dibandingkan es krim coklat favoritnya.

"_Happy Birthday, _Luhan Noona,"

Luhan mematung, membiarkan bibir Sehun kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat pada bibir manis miliknya. Ulang tahun? Oh, tanggal berapa sekarang...?

Ia masih sibuk mengingat-ingat tanggal berapa sekarang, tidak menyadari kini tangan Sehun tengah sibuk mengaitkan sebuah liontin ke leher jenjang miliknya. Ah, benar 8 hari yang lalu Sehun berulang tahun, dan hari ini adalah gilirannya. Otaknya terisi penuh dengan Oh Sehun seorang, sehingga ia tidak mengingat ulang tahunnya sendiri. Sedikit menggelikan.

Mata Luhan mengerjap imut. Kekesalannya pada Sehun perlahan mulai terlupakan. Tangannya dengan perlahan terangkat —menyentuh liontin dengan beberapa permata kecil menghiasi huruf '훈' yang kini telah bertengger manis di lehernya. Kedua ujung bibirnya kini terangkat, membentuk senyuman yang teramat manis —membuat Sehun bisa kapan saja terkena diabetes di tempat.

Diam-diam tangan Sehun merogoh saku celana jeans yang ia pakai,

"Ttaraa!," serunya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah liontin yang berada di genggamannya. Liontin yang sama persis dengan yang dikenakan Luhan, hanya saja di sana tidak tertulis '훈', melainkan '한'.

"Kau memakai namaku, dan aku memakai namamu. Uh, sungguh manis. Pakaikan untukku, hm?,"

Luhan mengambil liontin dari tangan Sehun —memasangkannya pada leher Sehun, membiarkan Sehun yang kini menatap wajah Luhan dengan senyum gemas. Liontin _couple _itu terlihat pas pada leher mereka.

"Apa saja yang kau makan selama aku meninggalkanmu semingguan ini? Lihatlah pipimu menjadi semakin tembam begini," ucap Sehun sambil mengecupi pipi Luhan yang memang terlihat sedikit tembam dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak gendut!," balas Luhan sambil merenggut kesal, membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar merindukan Luhannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sehun pelan sebelum merengkuh tubuh Luhan agar merapat dengan miliknya, lalu kembali mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada bibir _plum _Luhan. Tak terasa, kini Luhan sudah berada dalam kungkungan hangat tubuh Sehun. Luhan menarik kerah baju Sehun, berusaha membalas lumatan Sehun yang menjadi sedikit ganas. Sehun meremas pelan payudara kiri Luhan, membuat sang empunya melenguh nikmat, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Sehun dengan sebaik mungkin untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik Luhan, mengabsen deretan rapih gigi Luhan, dan mengajak lidah Luhan bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Mpphh.. ugh," Luhan kembali melenguh nikmat saat tangan nakal Sehun kini merambat ke bawah, mengelus paha dalam Luhan yang tak tertutupi apapun. Tak mau kalah, Luhan pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos milik Sehun, meraba perut _semi-abs_ itu dengan gerakan yang sedikit nakal, membuat Sehun ikut melenguh nikmat dibuatnya.

Ciuman Sehun kini berpindah pada leher mulus Luhan. Ia menjenjangkan lehernya agar Sehun lebih leluasa untuk menciptakan jejak keunguan itu pada lehernya.

"Eughh..," Luhan melenguh nikmat. Sehun selalu tahu di mana letak sensitif tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam, dengan sedikit kasar, ia mempreteli satu-persatu kancing kemejanya yang kini tengah dikenakan oleh Luhan, membuat kedua kedua gundukan kembar yang ia rindukan itu terpampan indah di depannya. Sudah cukup puas dengan leher, bibir Sehun kini berpindah ke bawah, menghisap _nipple_ Luhan tanpa melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh indah kekasihnya. Tubuh Luhan benar-benar dimanjakan. Oh, jangan lupakan tangan Sehun yang kini sedang sibuk mengelusi kewanitaannya —yang sedari tadi sudah basah karena tindakan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Aghhh Seh- hunhh.. sshhh," desahan Luhan mengalun merdu di telinga Sehun saat dua jarinya menusuk vagina Luhan tanpa aba-aba, sementara ibu jarinya men ekan-nekan klitoris Luhan.

"Aaah yeah, therehh Hunhh eummh," Luhan tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika jari panjang Sehun dengan telak menyentuh titik manisnya di bawah sana, sementara tangannya menahan kepala Sehun yang masih setia memanjakan payudara sintalnya.

Kini tiga jari telah bersarang di vagina Luhan. Sehun mempercepat gerakan tangannya, seiring dengan dinding vagina Luhan yang kian menjepit jarinya. Oh, hanya dengan membayangkan jika penisnya yang menggantikan posisi jarinya saja sudah membuatprecumnya keluar.

"Ughhh," Luhan melenguh panjang dan cairan hangatnya langsung membasahi jari-jari panjang milik Sehun. Celananya semakin sempit saja karena _'Little Oh'_nya yang semakin membesar, apalagi dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya. Luhan yang terengah-engah dan wajahnya yang memerah. Matanya menutup anggun dengan bibir plumnya yang sedikit terbuka. Semua kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka, membuat dadanya yang tengah naik turun terekspos di depan mata Sehun.

.

.

.

_Doggy Style _adalah favorit Sehun. Karena dengan Luhan yang menungging, penisnya serasa seperti tersedot dan dipijat-pijat oleh lubang sempit milik Luhan.

"Oughh!," Luhan mendongak, melengkungkan tubuh indahnya saat penis berurat milik Sehun kembali menyentuh titik manisnya dengan telak. _By the way, _Sehunnya malam ini kuat sekali. Luhan sudah sampai empat kali dan Sehun belum sama sekali. Penisnya masih berdiri tegak sejak mereka memulai permainan.

"Mengah- pa.. masih semh- pithh saja hm?," bisik Sehun tepat di tengkuk Luhan, sampai tubuh Luhan menegang dibuatnya. Vaginanya berkedut-kedut, membuat penis Sehun serasa diurut-urut.

"Oh yeah, begitu sayang. Teruskan," Sehun semakin menggila. Suasana dikamar Luhan semakin memanas. Sehun semakin menghentak-hentakkan penisnya brutal dengan tangan yang masih setia meremas payudara sintal Luhan dari belakang. Jangan lupakan suara deritan kasur dan kecipak akibat gesekan alat vital keduanya yang seakan menjadi _backsound_ kegiatan erotis mereka malam ini.

"Luhan..," panggil Sehun dengan suara serak. Luhan menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang memerah karena tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sehun dan langsung melumat lembut bibir Luhan tanpa mengurangi tempo tusukan penisnya pada vagina Luhan.

"Eumphhh, Se- hunh fasterhh,"

"As your wish, babe," Sehun mencengkram pinggul Luhan dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dengan _sweetspot _Luhan yang selalu menjadi 'korban'nya. Luhan ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlawanan. Tubuh Luhan menegang, dinding vaginanya merapat —memijat nikmat penis Sehun yang masih keluar masuk. Kepalanya pening karena rasa nikmat yang mendera seluruh titik tubuhnya. Dan detik berikutnya, mereka bergerak dalam dan menggeram sebelum mencapai puncaknya bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Bekerja _part time_? Sebagai bartender?," saking terkejutnya Luhan sampai melupakan sesendok penuh es krim cokelat yang kini masih berada di dalam mulutnya. Luhan sungguh terlihat imut dengan mata yang membulat dan poninya yang diikat ke atas, berbeda dengan Luhan yang di ranjang.

Ah, soal wanita yang bersama Sehun di _café_, ternyata dia hanyalah sepupu Sehun yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Tokyo. Sehun menjemputnya di bandara, lalu minum _hot americano_. Bagitulah. Luhan teramat sangat lega mendengarnya

"Sehunku yang manis, apakah kau benar-benar bekerja di sana selama seminggu ini..?," seakan masih belum percaya, Luhan kembali bertanya, dan hanya dibalas anggukan tak berdosa dari yang ditanya.

"Aigoo, bagaimana bisa ada bartender setampan dirimu? Jangan bekerja di sana lagi! Lagi pula untuk apa kau bekerja di sana? Kau kan bisa meminta pada _ahjussi_ untuk membelikan liontin ini. Tak perlu bekerja di sana!," omel Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu kembali menikmati es krimnya.

"Bilang saja Noona takut, takut jika aku berpaling pada wanita-wanita _sexy_ di sana, iya kan?," ucap Sehun sambil mendekat, menyudutkan Luhan pada ujung sofa.

"Tentu saja!," teriak Luhan. _Remote _TV yang berada di tangan Sehun hampir saja terjatuh dibuatnya.

"Hei! Tidak perlu semarah itu. Lagi pula aku tidak mungkinkan meminta _appa _untuk membeli cincin ini untukmu. Aku ingin membelikannya dengan jerih payahku sendiri, agar menjadi lebih berkesan untukmu, Noona," Sehun berucap lembut seraya dengan tangannya yang merogoh saku _sweatpants_nya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru biru tua, lalu membukanya. Memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan permata berwarna _blue-sapphire._ Sungguh indah.

"Ini terlihat manis di jarimu, sekali lagi selamat ulang, Noona!" ucap Sehun dengan riang sambil memainkan tangan Luhan di udara, mengabaikan Luhan yang kini masih terdiam dengan sendok es krim yang menggantung di mulutnya —lagi—.

"Woo-hoo! Luhan Noona, ayo menikah!"

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

❝_You see I love the way you love me  
Love the way you smile at me,  
I love the way we live this life we're in_

_**Don McLean – Birthday Song**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**A/N**

Halo, teman? Lama tidak bertemu :D

Okay, tanpa pake basi-basi, langsung saja, aku mau minta maaf karena FF _Between Your Sweet Lips _belum bisa update sampai sekarang dikarenakan authornya yang masih sibuk ujian wkwk. Oleh karena itu, aku ngepost _fanfict _HunHan ini sebagai permintaan maaf sekalian untuk memperingati hari lahir Luhan: - )

Oh iya, _by the way_ aku ganti _pen name _nih. Dari **Yummie Kim **menjadi **Yummie Kwim**. Muehehe, maafkan diriku yang labil ini.

Okay segitu saja. Sampai bertemu lagi di _fanfict_ selanjutnya.

_**Regards,**_

_**Kwim. XOXO!**_

_**PS : Happy late Birthday uri Luhan-ie! 3**_

_**GOOD READERs? MIND TO REVIEW?: - )**_


End file.
